Harry Potter and the Non-Canon shipping character's afterlives
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Title should explain it all.


Harry Potter and the afterlives of Non-Canon shipping stories.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and any other character involved that is not canon shipped. They will automatically be sent to Wizarding Hell. They will be strung up by their ankles, knees, waist, wrist, elbows and neck and be stuck to the canyon wall(Hot stone variety, lava rocks that still leak hot magma onto their skin), because they blasphemed against the wizarding god and their canon selves also torture their alternates as well with lightning bolts,

(Example: When Leo Wyatt killed Elder Gideon in Charmed, that is what the canons were doing to their alternates because they didn't follow the path the wizarding god had set for them).

Canon Harry is called Emerald and has Emerald Green lightning bolts, Canon Ginny is called Red and has Bright Red Copper lightning bolts, Canon Hermione is called Old Parchie/Parchie/Parchment or Old Parchment and has parchment color lightning bolts. Canon Ron is called Carrot Top and has carrot-color lightning bolts. Neville has Dark Forest Green lightning bolts. and is called Herb for his herbology. Luna is called Moon and has rainbow colored lightning bolts. and so on and so forth. This will happen in every non canon shipping of Harry Potter fanfiction stories of their fanfiction character afterlives. Not only that will happen.

The canon will be cursed to continued until each and every non-canon shipping soul is disintegrated to dust. When a soul disintegrates. They are reborn into the past and they are miscarried and when Harry and Ginny aren't born, Voldemort will win and rule the Earth forever until the time comes around their original deaths or the change of the love happenings.

Meanwhile I'll give you a sneak peak.

Emerald said while electrocuting his alternate. , "How dare you not seek your revenge on the ones who married Ginny in the alternate worlds, you pathetic piece of shit?"

Harry screamed in pain, "I'm sorry I didn't think I was worthy of being loved, because she left me."

Emerald said, "You should've fought rather than give up now you and your friends are going to be disintegrated and your souls will be reborn into your pasts and you will all be miscarried and since you are the Chosen One in all of the worlds means one you are miscarried, Lord Voldemort will."

Harry looked at Emerald in shock and saw his friends bodies slowly disintegrate because of their misdeeds and only Ginny was disintegrating more slowly."

Red said while electrocuting her alternate., "How dare you marry or date anyone other than Harry and especially How dare you date some one who could be as old as your bloody father that's disgusting and I'm disgusted in you and to be your canon alternate. I would never date any one other than Harry and I would never date anyone around Harry's parent's age, which is bloody disgusting. I'm disappointed in you. You ruined your family by dating those people in your alternate worlds. I am extremely disgusted in you and will not let up until completely disintegrate in front of my eyes whihc unfortunate which allow the worlds you are all from to have Lord Voldemort rule. Goodbye- and Good damn Riddance. Ahhhhhhh (snarls and growls while increasing her voltage and Emerald increased his voltage and all that was left of the non-canon shipping alternates were piles of bone dust).

Red and Emerald lowered their hood and kissed each other passionately to cleanse their tortures of their alternates.

Emerald said, "You think they'll learn their lesson now?"

Red rolled her eyes, "They'd better or else, I'm getting sick and tired of torturing our alternates and Ruler is getting sick and tired of torturing the one who kept us apart in these fanfiction world,ugggghhhhh."

Emerald said, "Yeah, uggghhh, I don't believe, how are they that much of idiots. We loved each other and will always no matter. I know you would never cheat on me with no one especially not someone as old as your parents. which is also disgusting."

Red gagged, "Tell me about. That was the main reason for the increased in lightning voltage. At least your alternates married people around your age."

Emerald said, "Not all of them remember remember Helping Harry and Paradox of Time something."

Red said, "That was just disgusting for the Helping part, and my parents would never and will never be like that. Second, well, at least the blood changed in the helping harry world technically turning your mother into a cousin at least, and the other thing was one thing sh didn't pay attention to the potter curse that you had to marry a red head to avoid wizarding hell. Third, the paradox one was even more disgusting, one you never gotten together with me at the time even though I somehow knew you would ask me out that following year and well, it's extremely disgusting no matter how you look at it. The time line should've erased no matter what and all. In the first place, making the real James Potter your true father again in that particular world."

Emerald said, "True, at least the wizarding god fixed that one at least thankfully."

Red said, "Yes, let's return to wizarding heaven manor."

Ruler nodded at them and greeted Red and Emerald, Red and Emerald just kept getting angry at their alternates and hopefully this time aroud they will learn their pathetic lesson."

Miscarriages will reveal their past lives and will be placed in limbo until a new chance is given to the alternate to turn them into canon ships, the alternates watched the world as it went to hell thanks to lord voldemort ruling the earth , and everything was apocalyptic. The alternates cried and they eventually saw their wrong-doing and cried their eyes out and begged for forgiveness. The canon selves showed up and erased all of their memories of their previous lives. But used the anima vinculum spell on Harry and Ginvera to make sure they ended up together this time around. Soul bond spell. This time all harry and ginny ended up together and lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
